


Belonging

by heyimyourdad (FlyRobinFly)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Angst, BB-8 Ships It, BB-8 is the best, Canon-Compliant, Cute, Denial, FinnPoeBingo, Fluff, Gay Poe Dameron, Hurt Poe Dameron, Jess is a good friend, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Shara Bey's Ring, at least as far as i know, poe dameron comics, poe dameron's necklace, she cares about her squad, she's an underated character, the great destroyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/heyimyourdad
Summary: He held the necklace up so he could see its silhouette in sunlight. It was a burden. His whole life this little piece of jewelry had been a burden. It drove him away from his family, his home, his heart. It was time to let go. He closed his eyes and waited until the next gust of wind came…...and then he let go.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Jessika Pava, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is part of my FinnPoeBingo challenge! Read more about it on this tumblr. https://finnpoefanworks.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, if you ship Finnpoe, you should definitely come join this Discord Server.  
> https://discord.gg/P8E2mx
> 
> Tell all your friends about it!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!
> 
> I haven't seen TROS yet. I've only heard all the spoilers so I hope this is canon-compliant enough. If not? Meh. that's ok. it's finnpoe whodoesn'tlikefinnpoe......

Poe sat on a mound of dirt while he watched the sunset. He sits there fiddling with his necklace, the one with his mother’s ring on it. He’d always known who it was meant for, the special person, the one who made his world spin and his stars twinkle. He remembers looking for that girl a few times when he was younger. But the neighbor boy on Yavin IV always seemed more appealing than his sister did.

He tried anyway. And he didn’t mind it too much. He loved being with people after all. He was a people person through and through. But no one ever made his world spin or made his stars twinkle, not the way the neighbor boy did. The only thing Poe could compare being with _him_ to was flying.

“I belong to the stars,” Poe had said to his father when he had inquired about his relationship with the neighbor girl. It wasn’t the last time he said that either. He thought it almost every day. Nothing seemed better than flying.

As he got older, he felt the pressure to marry her grow. Don’t get him wrong. He loved her. Just not the way he loved... _him_. One day, the neighbor girl told him her brother was getting married to his girlfriend.

That was when Poe left.

He flew away.

He found himself among the Spice Runners of Kijimi. At least that way, he could do what he loved most, fly. Though he found himself someone like him. A girl who liked other girls, Zorii. He remembers trying to cut her a deal, trying to convince her to be his wife so they could suffer and be miserable together. She promised him he’d find someone someday though, someone he actually wanted to marry. And so would she.

Poe remembers being hurt by her denial, enough so that he left, he quit running spice. Looking back, he knew that was a pretty dumb idea in the first place. But all he wanted was to fly. And, at the time, he wasn’t old enough to join the Republic Navy. His dad wouldn’t let him.

At least, by joining the Republic Navy he could escape those other expectations that were haunting him. And he could do what he loved most. He could fly.

He belonged to the stars.

For ten years, he was able to escape, to fly. He worked his way up the ranks, gained deep friendships. One in particular: Snap. Snap was like a brother to him almost immediately. He _knew_. Snap knew that Poe was escaping something and he knew exactly what it was but he never made him feel bad for it, never even made him talk about it.

He just made frequent jokes about not wanting to leave him with his girl, Kare, knowing full well that Poe was more likely to float himself than make a move on his girl. Eventually, others caught on, like Kare and Jess. He wondered if L’ulo had known. How many others knew? Did his dad know? Leia?

His mom?

Poe blinked back tears as he stared up at the stars. He knew she was watching. “Is this what you wanted, mom?” he asked as if he was going to get a response. He wished he could get a response. He wanted answers.

Here he was, in love another man again. Finn made his world spin and his star twinkle. Finn made him feel like he was flying. Finn was the exact reason he’d left home in the first place, the reason he was escaping. Yet, here he was.

The force had brought them together.

Poe took the necklace off, something he almost never did. It connected him to his mom, someone he hadn’t seen in over twenty years. “Maybe this doesn’t belong to him…” Poe said, dangling the chain from his fingers, watching it blow in the wing. “...but my heart does, mom. I swear.”

A gust of wind kicked by, causing a dust flurry that moved towards the sunset.

He held the necklace up so he could see its silhouette in sunlight. It was a burden. His whole life this little piece of jewelry had been a burden. It drove him away from his family, his home, his heart. It was time to let go. He closed his eyes and waited until the next gust of wind came…

...and then he let go.

He heard the necklace _chinck_ in the dirt a few feet away. He expected peace after that. He expected the burden to be lifted. He expected-

_BeepboooOOOpuuuuwuuuuu!_

He sighed, opening his eyes to find BB-8 peering at him. This droid always had impeccable timing. “I’m fine, buddy,” he said, though his voice was rough with emotion. And the droid saw right through him.

One of a kind, Poe thought to himself.

BB-8 seemed to take inventory for a moment before he scanned the area, spotting the shiny piece of jewelry rolling in the wind.

_BEEEEEEEEP!_

The droid rolled after it at full speed, beeping and sputtering all kinds of concern. No one would ever say that droid didn’t take care of him. Poe had seen it way too many times. Though, right now he just wished BB-8 would go take care of someone else. “Beebee, don’t worry about it.”

_Beeedopoop?!_

“I’m serious, Pal,” Poe said, grabbing a handful of dirt and chucking at the droid. “Just leave me alone, you stupid little short circuit!”

_...uwu?_

Poe sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head in disappointment. BB-8 was only trying to help. He shouldn’t be calling him stupid, not after all the times BB has saved his sorry ass from certain death. He shouldn’t take his anger out on him. “I’m sorry,” he said pulling his knees up towards his chest and curling in on himself.

Poe couldn’t let go. It wasn’t that simple.

_Boopuuwu_? The droid asked tenderly as he rolled towards Poe.

Poe chuckled and looked up at BB. “Thanks, Pal,” he said, raising his left arm to let the little astromech roll under. It was moments like these when Poe doubted there was a more sympathetic droid in the entire galaxy. He’d never heard of another astromech giving its distraught master a hug.

_Beep beep weepuu?_

Poe chuckled, wiping at the tears that had made their way onto his cheek. “You wanna take a guess?”

There was a pause before the droid went on its long explanation as to why Poe must be upset enough to throw his mother’s necklace away. Poe shouldn’t be surprised how accurate the little ball droid was.

“That’s a pretty good guess, Pal. I don’t know how you did that?”

_Beep squeak oo._

“You and I do spend a lot of time together,” Poe agreed.

BB-8 let out a few beeps that almost seemed outraged he was so confused.

“Beebee, things aren’t that simple,” Poe said.

The droid asked him why they weren’t so simple. And Poe couldn’t come up with a response. Impatient with his human’s lack of response, BB spit out a comment about how humans always had to complicate things that were so simple. Poe couldn’t disagree.

“Thanks for the talk, Buddy,” Poe said.

_Booopeep_.

“Ok. You go do that,” Poe told BB as the droid rolled off towards his next stop. Apparently, BB-8 just wanted to check in on his master, his best friend. Poe smiled, looking down at the dirt his hand was propped up against. There it was, the necklace. He shook his head. “Clever droid,” he uttered to himself.

He picked the necklace back up, raising it over his head and putting it back in its place. Maybe BB was right. Maybe he’d made this whole thing more complicated than it needed to be. Maybe-”Mind if I sit down?”

Poe turned to find Jess towering over him. He cleared his throat and shifted as if making room for her. “Yeah. Go ahead.”

She didn’t say anything. Not at first. “I saw that, you know?” she eventually said.

Poe frowned at her. “What?” All of it? Or just… 

“Your droid is a sap,” she said.

Poe felt relief flood through him. At least she hadn’t seen the whole necklace thing. “He is,” Poe said. “Very affectionate.”

“I still don’t think he likes me that much though,” she said, pursing her lips in disappointment.

Poe chuckled. “You? The Great Destroyer? I can’t see why not?” he said sarcastically, both of them laughing. “How’s it going, Jess?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Me? I’m great. I’m just worried about my squad. Kare is grieving, Sura is helping her-”

“They’re drunk?” Poe guessed.

“So much. Yeah,” Jess informed him. Oh, how well they knew they’re squadmates. “And you’re over here, throwing your mom’s ring, yelling at your droid and then frantically apologizing and hugging him…”

Poe’s smile faded… so she had seen it all.

“You’re all a mess and it’s worrying me,” she admitted. “You’re my family.”

Poe watched her while she looked out towards the sunset. The wind was still gushing periodically, blowing dust and pebbles. Jess’s short, brown hair blew in the wind, making her squint and blink as it batted her eyes.

It was true. They’d said it before: Black Squadron was family. The Resistance was family.

“You know, I’ve always noticed your necklace… knew it was something special to you…” she said trailing off and looking down at the ring that hung from his chest. “But I’ve never heard the story.”

Poe clutched at it nervously. He didn’t tell many people, never been asked much. It was a family matter… but Jess was family, wasn’t she? “It belonged to my mom,” he said quietly, looking down to examine the piece of jewelry. “It’s brushed steel from a piece of rebel tech…” Poe looked at her again, guessing she could probably figure out that on her own. “...her wedding ring.”

Jess smiled. “For you?”

“For…” Poe paused. Jess had to know already. Snap and Kare knew back in the Navy. Jess and him didn’t go that far back but she and Kare were tight. They probably talked about it… “...her…?” Poe said, slightly suggestive but the doubt and question in his voice was more prominent.

Jess’s smile faded. “Her?”

Poe shrugged. “The one who makes my world spin and my stars twinkle.”

Jess raised her eyebrows at him, biting back a grin. “You mean, ‘for him’?”

So she did know. Poe exhaled, a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “For Finn… in theory I guess.”

“In _fact_ ,” she corrected him, not able to hide her giddy smile from him anymore. She was really enjoying this, wasn’t she? “You want to make Shara Bey proud? And Sergeant Kes Dameron? Follow they’re orders.”

Poe furrowed his brows. “Huh?”

“Don’t hold on to it. Give it to the person who holds your heart,” Jess said. She reached out and grabbed the necklace, holding the ring up to his face. “This belongs to him. Your parents aren’t gonna care if it’s a ‘him’ or a ‘her’. Heck! They’d probably be happy if it was a droid. They want you to be happy.”

Poe blinked before saying, “Well, BB-8 does make me happy and I love that little droid with my whole heart-”

Jess punched his arm, making him groan in pain. “Promise me that you’ll give it to Finn. I’ve been trying all afternoon to console Kare and keep her and Suralinda from drunk singing to no avail… just give me this, Poe!” she begged, sounding very annoyed.

“I will!” Poe insisted though he sounded angrier since she’d taken the route of physical offense rather suddenly. “Just… when I’m ready.”

Poe knew Jess was right. It didn’t really matter whether his mom had intended for the ring to be for his wife. At least, it shouldn’t. Not the way Poe had made it matter his whole life. He’d always been in denial up until that point, up until this conversation. If his team… his family already knew, then what was the point in denying it anymore.

Jess sat up straight, smiling content with herself. “Good. At least, I stopped one of my teammates from spiraling in a downward motion for too long.” She stood up nearly walking away before pointing at him firmly. “We’re not finished here. I will be checking on you.”

“Go take care of yourself for once, Jess,” Poe said. “You deserve it.” They all deserved it. Each and every member of the resistance who had fought so hard the last two years. They all deserved a break, to be happy. It was time Poe started believing that of himself too.

“Right back at you Black Leader,” she said then cleared her throat. “I mean, General Dameron.” He watched her leave him there, sitting in the dirt, legs sprawled out now. The sun was low, very low. It was almost set. Stars were peaking out towards the other side of the planet, twinkling at Poe.

“I belong to the stars,” he said aloud to himself one last time. And he swore it would be the last. At least, until he joined Leia and Snap and his mother in luminance. Until then, his heart belonged to Finn. “I belong to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!
> 
> Show me some love down below, please!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
